In many instances, acrylic panels are preferred over other materials in the construction of noise-abatement walls in public traffic areas. However, if a vehicle strikes such a noise-abatement element, it shatters and the fragments will fall onto the traffic area.
It is known to protect against this fragmentation by means of wide-meshed catch nets which are stretched over the noise-abatement elements and also prevent rather small fragments from falling out. However, there are many disadvantages to this approach. The ability to see through the acrylic glass is adversely affected to a considerable extent. The catch nets must be re-tightened at regular intervals. Leaves, dust and other debris can be trapped in the catch nets. The catch nets must be removed in order to clean the noise-abatement elements.